


You ate my muffin

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [7]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. Smut. One-shot. Prompt: Tobias likes to be in charge, but he likes this dominant and aggressive Tris better (ObeliskX).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You ate my muffin

You ate my muffin

Prompt: Tobias likes to be in charge, but he likes this dominant and aggressive Tris better (ObeliskX).

Tobias' POV

"On your knees, slave" she commands and I obey. I look up at her; she wears a black latex suit, her hair is up in a high pony tail, she wears provocative make-up, just like the girls in the erotic movies, smoky eyes, red lips, a whip in one hand while the other hand is on her hip. Her legs are parted as she stands before me in her four inch high heel boots. God, she turns me on. "You ate the last muffin. I'm going to have to punish you for that" she says.

"I have no excuse" I say in a husky, deep voice.

"On all fours" she commands. I do as she says and wait for what she's up to. She doesn't often take charge like that. But when she does, well, let's say I benefit to the fullest. She walks behind me, swaying her hips seductively, making me drool all over the carpet. She stands behind me and I can feel heat radiating from her. Swish. The whip hits my right butt cheek. Swish. She hits my left cheek. She continues this for another minute before she stops. She kneels behind me and I wonder what she's doing. "You have one exquisite piece of ass, lover boy" she says and I choke back a laugh. Without warning Tris lightly bites my right cheek and then licks the place. "Get up" she orders. "On the bed." I do as instructed. She throws the whip to the side and climbs on the bed after me. She handcuffs me to the bed, but not my legs.

"What are you doing?" I ask trying to sound serious.

"Silence. You are my slave and you'll do what I tell you" she says, but I can tell she barely keeps it together. She uses her scarf to blindfold me and I already know I'm going to enjoy this. I check my restraints and feel that they won't keep me if I pull hard enough. But this is her game.

"You've been a bad boy, Tobias" she says in a sweet voice. "I'll have to punish you."

I feel her lean over me and then her lips attach themselves to my neck. She sucks lightly while grinding against my still covered groin. She peppers feather-light kisses all over my collar and travels to my pecs biting and nibbling. She licks my nipples and I groan. When she lightly bites down on one of them I lift myself slightly from the bed hitting her heated core in the process. She pushes me back down and continues her ministrations. When she reaches my navel she darts her tongue inside and I moan loudly her name. By now my dick is so hard that I think I'll explode if she won't do something about it soon. She slowly pulls my briefs down exposing me to her. I shudder when the cold air current hits my heated skin. Tris settles between my legs and starts stroking my hard member with her soft hand. She increases the pace until I think I'll come, but then she abruptly stops. I groan in frustration. Before I can protest however she licks me from base to tip, swirls her tongue around the head and then starts sucking me hard. She makes slurping sounds and every once in a while I hear her gag. God, I wish I could see her. I love watching her giving me head. For the second time I feel my orgasm approach and just as I think I'm coming she stops. I groan louder.

"Babe" I say.

"This is your punishment" she says and I can feel the bed shift. She got off it. "Next time think twice before eating my muffin" she says and the bed shifts again. I feel her stand over my body and in the next second she sits down on me and sheaths me inside her. We both moan and it takes all I have in me not to come in this instant.

Tris starts to rock back and forth impaling herself over and over again. She increases her pace and leans forward to support herself on my shoulders. She slams harder and faster and I meet every one of her thrusts with my own. We are both so worked up that it doesn't take long and I explode inside her crying out her name in time for her own orgasm to wash over her. I feel her walls clench me painfully, but I don't care. This was one of the best fucks we ever had.

She lies down on me and I want nothing more than to hold her in my arms, but I'm still handcuffed to the bed. As if reading my mind, she reaches up and frees me of my restraints. The moment I can move my arms I wrap one around her and remove the blindfold. Tris looks up with an adorable, satisfied grin and I can't help my own smirk cross my face.

"That was the best we ever had" she says and I nod before kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to have to let you be in charge more often" I say and she giggles.

"Sometimes; I like it better when you take me rough" she says grinning.

"Wanna go for round two and we switch places?" I ask, already hard for her.

"Yes, please."

**Author's Note:**

> Keep the prompts coming.


End file.
